


Talk To Me Sam

by lucifers_first



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened to Sam in the pit? What would happen if Lucifer got bored of torturing the youngest Winchester?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me Sam

Every eternity begins with a single moment and Sam's first eternity in the cage had been…well, hell. There was no way to describe the pain that Lucifer inflicted on his body, mind and soul. In the beginning Lucifer had only occasionally let Sam see him in human form, most of the time all Sam saw was the pure white light. For some reason the angel had reverted into the form of his previous vessel…Nick. But, without the peeling skin and chalky sick complexion; now the 'man' was lean and muscled, his sandy blonde hair was clean and lightly tousled, his eyes were wild and excited…they were the eyes of a powerfully insane creature.

Lucifer had started by taking out his frustration on Sam's physical body, cutting into him with anything he could manifest. But when the angel grew tired of putting Sam back together again and when Sam became immune to the pain Lucifer could cause his flesh, when the mortal man ceased to scream, Satan began his delicate unwinding of Sam's mind. Pulling apart Sam's subconscious and burning his soul with the fires of damnation. Never in the history ofthe cosmos had a human been tormented to the degree that Sam Winchester experienced during that first eternity.

Time meant nothing in the cage and at first, even through the blinding, unimaginable agony of Lucifer's torture, Sam had wished over and over for death….for an end to his pain. But, as Lucifer had sweetly explained between nursery rhymes and the raw twisting of Sam's unbridled soul, there would be nothing for Lucifer to play with if Sam were Michael had disintegrated on the way down, Sam was alone in the confines of Satan's cage, with an angry, sadistic, powerful monster.

After an eternity of eternities, Lucifer had finally grown bored of causing Sam pain. The fallen angel stayed in his human form most of the time and he started to talk to Sam more. Sitting next to Sam's twisted, broken body and whispering about nothing, singing about everything and playing with Sam's hair…this became the norm for the mighty angel. Slowly as Lucifer stopped dividing Sam's soul, Sam began to regain his sight, his hearing and his other senses. At first he thought that it was just his own body that was fixing itself, but then Sam realised that no one could ever recover from what he had been through…finally Sam came to the conclusion that…Lucifer was repairing his soul…piece by miniscule piece…Satan was rebuilding him from the ground up.

Why? Sam wondered. Why would Lucifer want me to be healed? Has he thought up a new kind of torture? Does he just want be to be whole again so he can start all over with the pain? But still Sam could not speak and Lucifer did not help. He just sang cheerful songs and made bad jokes and because Sam still could not move or talk, Lucifer would sit and plait Sam's hair for hours…days…weeks. Sam could not work it out. Lucifer was treating him like a little girl treats a doll…with care and compassion.

It was strange how literally Sam had thought of the cage before he was there. He had thought of a huge man-sized bird cage, laced with angel binding magic and holy fire. But, really the cage was anything Lucifer wanted it to be. Sometimes it was a garden, sometimes a supermarket. But always with a sick twist. At the start it had usually been a slaughterhouse…for humans, but then Sam had lost his sight and he could only here want went on around him. Then he lost his hearing and finally he had no sensation. The only thing he knew was the pain.

When Sam started to recover…when he was able to see, it was to his great surprise that Lucifer spent most of the time with the cage as…a motel room. A motel room with two single beds and a tiny bathroom, in fact exactly the same kind of motel room Sam and Dean used to stay in. it seemed more and more as though Lucifer was trying to be nice to Sam…

"Sammy! Rise and shine, oh valiant tall man!" Lucifer sing-songed from his place on one of the single beds, "If my calculations are correct…which they are…you can move now! Up! Up!"

Sam who was on the other bed ignored the angel and lay still, wondering when the new torture would start. Lucifer sighed and closed his newspaper, he got up and stood over Sam. Sam refused to look him in his eye. Lucifer rolled his eyes and made a little noise of frustration.

"Sammy!" he whined, vainly trying to get Sam's attention, "Sam, look at me! Freaking hell, you are such a baby! Man up and talk to me! I'm so bored right now! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Oh, come on! Sam!"

Still Sam refused to acknowledge the devil's presence. Lucifer stamped his foot and crossed his arms frowning grumpily. He really is just a child throwing a tantrum, thought Sam and despite everything he almost smiled. Lucifer did not miss a thing however and he must have seen Sam's lips twitch because he stamped his foot again and continued to whinge.

"Why you gotta be so mean for, huh? Stop ignoring me! I fixed you because I was bored of not having someone to talk to! I ran outta ideas to make you scream and you are lame when you are in pain. Stupid flesh-bags always yelling and you stop screaming? Huh? Even worse, just plain B.O.R.I.N.G! You suck Sammy! I will make you talk to me. I promise."

The last sentence was quieter. The whiny tone had left his voice and Lucifer showed for a moment the dark fury and anger that swelled inside of him. Sam may have dreaded Lucifer in the beginning, but then he just sighed inwardly and waited for little Lucy to start. Lucifer began by prodding and poking, he pinched Sam's arms, legs and face and even pulled his hair. That was most definitely NOT normal.

Sam could not remember being more confused in his whole life. Was Lucifer really trying to annoy him? Was Satan himself actually trying to irritate Sam so much that he would have to talk? What in hell was going on? Surely Lucifer would end the charade soon and really start to hurt him again.

But, for a very long time, Lucifer just prodded, poked, pulled and pinched; he still complained about Sam's uncooperativeness and how dumb it was that they were even down under, but he never really hurt Sam again. Eventually Lucifer tried a new stance; he started to slap Sam's face, hard. But the pain was nothing compared with Lucifer's real torture and Sam just closed his eyes, waiting for him to get tired.

"You know what?!" Lucifer said after a while, "New game! I'll see how far I can push you before you speak to me or look at me! Ok?" The angel leaped onto his bed and jumped up and down for a minute, thoroughly excited by the prospect of a fresh game. "I wonder what I will have to do?" he rubbed his hands together, mimicking a cheesy cartoon villain. Sam just stared at the ceiling, feeling sure Lucifer had nothing else he could possibly do that would surprise him. Unfortunately for Sam…he was wrong!

Sam knew something unprecedented was coming when Lucifer straddled him and leant down until his face was only inches from Sam's.

"You know what?" Satan's voice was teasing, "I know for a fact you have never questioned your sexuality. When you were my vessel, you were 100% sure you were straight. But, I also know you have never experimented…so how can you know that for sure?"

What the fuck? Thought Sam, his head spinning. Was the devil really about to…you know…? Even then, Sam remained motionless, his eyes transfixed on the roof behind Lucifer's head. After gently caressing Sam's arm, Lucifer continued.

"So, Sammy, how is this for an experiment? We can kill two birds with one stone and find out if a) you are in truth, straight and b) how far I can get before you have to stop me or beg for more."

Sam clenched his fists hard and swallowed slowly, trying not to think about it. He could not quite understand why he was afraid of this after everything he had already endured. Lucifer smirked, as he saw Sam's discomfort and bent down even further, putting his lips right next to Sam's ear.

"I can't help but wonder if you are afraid you might like it. Well, Sammy, I know I will, because being bound together by destiny means more than you being my vessel and I, your angel. It means you might try to resist me, but I think we both know you and I have a connection that few others can even comprehend and well let's just say…I like tall men."Sam could feel the warmth of Lucifer's breath on his neck and he closed his eyes, trying to avoid imagining what he would do next.

Lucifer gently took Sam's earlobe in his mouth and drew on it deeply. The sensation was incredible; it was like his whole body was awash with tingles of pleasure and Sam had to grit his teeth to avoid making any noise. Lucifer flicked his forked tongue lightly under Sam's ear, hitting a sensitive spot. Sam jerked slightly and only just contained his moan. Lucifer sat up and grinned down at Sam.

"You are very sensitive, aren't you, Sammy? This might be easier than I thought."

To Sam's horror he realised that not only was he not disgusted by what Satan was doing to him…but, there was a certain part of his anatomy that told a very different story. Lucifer's eyes widened and he smiled even more.

"My, my!Hard for the devil. I'll bet that's a new low, even for you Sam." He pressed his own erection into Sam's, their jeans creating a barrier that Lucifer hated. Sam clenched his fists so hard that he felt his nails break the skin on his palms. Lucifer stopped grinding into Sam and took a sniff of air.

"Are you bleeding, Sam?" he took one of Sam's hands and gently opened the huge fist, finding four little half-moons of blood. Holding his hand open, Lucifer brought it to his lips and in afew quick licks he cleaned away the blood. Sam's cock throbbed against Lucifer and the devil smiled as he cleaned the other hand.

The smaller man took Sam's hand and put it on his cheek, leaning into it and rubbing his stubble against the calloused skin. Then Lucifer let his hand fall and began to unbutton Sam's shirt, slowly. The cloth covering Sam's smooth, firm body made Lucifer angry and he wanted it gone. He wanted to touch Sam's golden skin and feel the mortal close to him.

When Sam's chest was bare, Lucifer began to explore the smoothness that was Sam. Hard, firm and muscled, Sam's torso was beautiful and Lucifer delicately touched every part he could see; his fingers light and dancing as they wisped over him. The demon-repelling tattoo just above his left pectoral and the taut nipples became the focus for Lucifer's attentions. Sam barely retrained himself when Lucifer started to kiss around the intricate rune; meanwhile the devil's fingers were brushing lightly over his straining nipples.

But, still Sam refused to break. This is wrong, he thought, this is not right. Sam was not a homophobe, but he just never saw himself as someone who would enjoy this kind of contact with a man. Sam was still trying to convince himself that he didn't like it, but deep down he wanted Lucifer in ways he had never thought possible. Without realising it Sam's breath was coming in short gasps, he kept his mouth tightly closed, but his chest was rising and falling quickly, his eyes were squeezed shut and his lips were a thin line as he attempted to control his lust. He knew Lucifer was winning, Lucifer knew he was too.

"Come on, Sam. How long has it been since you did anything? Huh? I want you…obviously and you…clearly want me. We should be right there right now. Why are you resisting me?" Sam gritted his teeth even harder as he felt Lucifer's hands on his abdomen.

"Sam, open your eyes, NOW!" Lucifer ordered and Sam did. Lucifer had started using his angel mojo. Sam opened his eyes and brown eyes met green. Lucifer sat above Sam, smiling and wild. Sam stared, trying to stop thinking about how…beautiful he was. Lucifer reached down to the hem of his tight, grey t-shirt and peeled it off quickly, displaying for Sam an abdomen of firm packs and a rolling muscled chest that blended into firm shoulders and hardened biceps.

Sam pressed his lips together in silent lust as Lucifer took his hands and placed Sam's palms on his stomach. The feeling of Lucifer's soft skin made Sam swallow and he desperately tried to think of anything but the fire between their bodies.

"Stop fighting it, Sam," Lucifer said in a voice that dripped with need, "Contrary to what you think, because I have been trapped in the cage, alone for ages and when I was a good little angel, sex was a sin, so I am not that experienced in this department, so you have one chance to be more in control than an angel. Sammy! Hold me…"

Lucifer took Sam's hands and placed them around his waist, gently rocking backwards and forwards creating a lingering friction that drove Sam wild inside. He began to move his own hips, pushing them upwards towards Lucifer. The angel smiled and let go of Sam's hands. Sam kept them around the angel's waist, gripping the firm body and pulling it into his own. Lucifer moaned loudly, digging his fingernails into Sam's biceps and leaning down to finally capture Sam's lips with his own. Sam returned the kiss with angry need; hating himself for thedesperate lust he felt for his mortal enemy.

Lucifer moved his hands upwards and stroked Sam's lightly stubbled cheek. Their kiss intensified and Lucifer wound his hands through Sammy's admittedly long hair. To both of their surprise, when Lucifer tugged slightly on Sam's locks, the tall man moaned loudly and his hands began to explore Satan's back with quick lustful strokes. Lucifer pulled a little harder and Sam responded by grabbing his hips once more, flipping the devil onto his back and kissing Lucifer's neck with unforseen passion.

"You dirty little bastard, Sammy!" Lucifer crooned, "Imagine that…sweet, gentle giant has a kink!"

Lucifer wrapped his legs around Sam's hips and the giant ground into him; both of them now hated the restrictive jeans and wanted them off. Lucifer pushed at Sam's chest and Sam reluctantly pulled away, leaning over Lucifer and using his arms to hold himself up. The angel smiled and moved his hands down Sam's body to the waistband of his jeans. Sam's eyes blazed with obsessive fire as he shifted his body to allow Lucifer better access.

Satan took the leather belt and pulled it out of the loops, throwing carelessly onto the rug. Then he undid Sam's pants and slipped them down to the taller man's knees, he smiled as Sam gasped when the material grazed over his erection.

"Sammy!" Lucifer laughed huskily as he saw Sam's boxers. They were silky and covered in little cartoon angels, with feathery wings and cute expressions. "You do have brilliant taste, Sam. But, I think I will customise them a little!" he snapped his finger and suddenly all the little angels had red devil horns. "More me, don't you think?" Lucifer said, smiling, but barely concealing the lust in his voice as he eyed the tent in Sam's shorts. Sam glanced at the recreated boxers, they had been a present from Jess, but she was the furthest thing from Sam's mind. His lips twitched and he wiped the grin off Lucifer's face by bending down and sucking hard on Lucifer's nipple. He still had not spoken and was determined to keep that part of his will, but he could not deny the need he had for the angel below him.

Lucifer's back arched and he drew in a loud, sharp breath, as Sam drew almost painfully hard on his nipple. Sam kicked off his jeans and threw them on the floor; then he drew away from the angel and unzipped Lucifer's jeans, yanking them off and making Lucifer moan loudly. The angel's eyes widened as Sam literally tore Lucifer's boxers off him and chucked the tattered black, satin remains with the rest of their clothes. Lucifer however refused to be outdone: he snapped his fingers and Sam's boxers disappeared, appearing folded neatly, on top of Sam's jeans. Then Lucifer threw his arms around Sam's neck and kissed the man with violent passion, tugging firmly on Sam's hair as he did so. The giant growled and hungrily kissed the angel back; their tongues duelled wildly and both were making animalistic sounds of want and desire.

All previous thoughts of repulsion or doubt were gone from Sam's mind and all he could think of now was Lucifer, the fallen angel and the lust that was overcoming him, mind, body and soul. The same lust seemed to be boiling in Lucifer's veins, because he suddenly pushed himself up, so that they were sitting, still passionately locked at the lips and then over so that Lucifer was on top of Sam again. Lucifer rammed himself against Sam with fiery violence that made Sam pant and moan uncontrollably as his cock was savaged by Lucifer's.

But apparently Lucifer had not forgotten his promise…to make Sam talk. So all of a sudden and with apparent strain and effort, he stopped and withdrew from Sam leaving Sam shaking desperately and writhing like an animal. Lucifer stood by the bed gasping and looking down at Sam with obvious lust.

"STAY, Sammy!" Lucifer ordered using his mojo, as Sam tried to reach for him. Sam's hands fell to the bed and he lay glaring hazily up at the devil, who stood, shaking slightly. "Now Sam, no more till you beg…or talk to me…" Sam glared with lustful eyes at Lucifer.

Lucifer watched Sam carefully, his own arousal made it hard to stay focused n his goal. The angel stroked himself slowly, moaning as he felt his cock tighten even more. Sam grunted and moved to touch himself.

"STOP! Don't touch yourself, it's cheating." Lucifer said crossly, "spread your legs, Sam." Sam obeyed, hoping Lucifer would just continue and not make him talk. He felt he needed that one element of control. Sam's mind was clouded by desire and he wanted Lucifer so badly that when Lucifer touched his inner thigh, he moaned and jerked so pathetically that Lucifer withdrew his hand and did it again. Watching Sam's horny agony was much more fun than the literal agony of before. But the fun element was not Lucifer's game. The angel wanted Sam to talk to him, he didn't want control, he wanted to hear Sam's deep, gentle voice and he wanted Sam to cry out in pleasure, but he wanted Sam to shout his name, not empty screams.

Lucifer climbed slowly between Sam's legs and gently he licked Sam's quivering length, blowing on the little wet trail left by his tongue. Sam groaned and his hands gripped the sheets hard, scrunching them to avoid begging for mercy, as Lucifer put his lips around the very tip of Sam's cock and his forked tongue drove Sam into a fit of tortured, heavy breathing. Finally, when Sam could simply bear it no longer:

"Please…" he croaked huskily, his voice breaking from misuse and sheer desire. "Please, Lucifer…"

Lucifer grinned in fiendish delight and then straddled Sam's hips again, "I win!" he whispered in Sam's ear and Sam just nodded, his breath coming in short gasps. Lucifer turned his head to face Sam and captured the humans lip in a kiss of triumphant passion and Sam returned the kiss, running his nails up and down Lucifer's back, making the archangel moan and grind into him. "Sam, I am so ready for this," Lucifer said almost out of his mind with lust.

"Yes." Was all Sam could say, as Lucifer snapped his fingers and a tube of clear liquid appeared. Lucifer made Sam roll over and spread his leg, which the Winchester gladly obeyed. Lucifer began to spread the lube around Sam's anus, touching the tight ring of muscles and making him squirm in pleasure. Sam made little noises of lust and touched himself slowly as Lucifer prepared him. The human did his best to relax, but he wanted Lucifer so badly he could hardly stay still and when Lucifer slip one finger slowly inside of him, Sam almost came into his hand.

Lucifer watched Sam hungrily and stoked himself with one hand, as he added another finger to Sam, making him bite the sheets and growl with need. The angel scissored him slowly, until he felt Sam relax a little, then he spread more lube on his own cock and positioned himself at Sam's tight entrance.

"Be gentle..." Sam whispered, suddenly unsure, but Lucifer grinned and stroked Sam's hair.

"Please! When have I ever been gentle?" he asked and thrust in. Sam screamed in pain, but once Lucifer was in and Sam felt the huge cock pressed against his sweet spot his scream became a moan of desire. Lucifer was unable to move for several second, because the multitude of physical and mental feelings were overwhelming, even to the archangel.

"Sammy…" Lucifer gasped, running his nails down Sam's back, making Sam gasp with pleasure and leaving small red welts. "Sammy, you are so incredibly tight. I can't—" Sam grunted and squirmed under Lucifer, making the angel take in a sharp breath.

"Then don't," Sam said with gritted teeth, fighting to stay in control…needless to say control and manners failed him as he growled almost monstrously, "FUCK ME NOW, I CAN"T WAIT ANYMORE!"

Lucifer needed no further encouragement, he pulled out half way and rammed back in. Hard. Sam convulsed and screamed in pleasure as Lucifer pounded him, again and again; hitting his prostate right on each time. Beads of sweat drip from both men and both were panting and gasping and making sounds Sam never knew could be made.

It seemed that despite their mutual enjoyment, there was still a competition between them to see who would cum first. The veins on Sam's neck, stood out like ropes as he strained to hold on, but brilliant colours waves of pleasure where all he could perceive and he didn't know if he could hold on anymore. Lucifer was, to his private self-annoyance, in the same boat and was gripping Sam's hips so hard, trying to stay in control; he knew he was, not only bruising skin, but quite possibly tearing muscle.

Lucifer thrust in one last time as he felt his vessel give up. Sweet release was close and he felt the juices begin to pump, as he thrust in, he hit Sam's 'spot' especially hard and Sam yelled in ecstasy, he body had taken it all as well and he came. Sparks flew in front of his eyes and as Lucifer rolled off him making a long, gravelly noise, Sam felt and wet heat shoot onto his back.

The orgasm seemed to be endless for Sam and the relief was like nothing he had ever felt before, he rolled onto his side, feeling battered, bruised and beaten…but above all content. He closed his eyes and drifted into a drowsy state of rest…not asleep…not awake…just being.

The next thing he knew he was lying on a clean bed, he was clean and wearing his angel/devil boxers. All the pain from before had vanished and he felt tired, but not in the bad way. It was a double bed and when he turned his head he saw Lucifer, lying next to him, also in his underwear, with his eyes closed.

"Angels don't sleep." Sam whispered, Lucifer cracked one eyelid and looked at him curiously...then to Sam's relief, he grinned. Sam thought for a moment then added, "Thank you." Lucifer raised an eyebrow and propped himself up on one elbow.

"For what?"

Sam frowned, because he wasn't sure where to begin, "Ummm…for stopping the torture, for showing me kindness…love. For cleaning up after us—"

"Okay! I get it! You have realised I am an all-round nice guy, huh?" Lucifer said, moving closer to Sam and winking devilishly (no pun intended). Sam blushed and turned to stare at the ceiling. He began talking very fast, not sure what to say.

"Well, actually, yeah, maybe, I mean, you definitely are kind of evil, but you know, who says you aren't good too and well I don't know maybe like you kind of like me like I like you cause I have this weird feeling. Ummm what you said about the whole like vessel angel connection and stuff and I agree now I want to be that but it's weird and I—"

A pair of soft lips gently quelled the endless stream of randomness, as Lucifer leaned over and kissed Sam sweetly. He cupped Sam's jaw in his palm and in this simple action showed Sam tenderness and caring he couldn't believe was coming from one so ungodly.

When he pulled away, he smiled down at the human, "You love me, Sam, don't be ashamed."

"I'm not." Sam breathed, "But only because you must love me too."

Lucifer smiled and caressed Sam's chest, lightly with his fingertips, "You may be right." He said, "But only because—"

Then Sam was standing on a dark street in the yellow light of a fading street lamp. The lamp flickered slightly and Sam felt nothing. No emotion, even though he had just been ripped away from something he should have wanted back. He turned and stared coldly at the face of his brother, who was sitting around a table with Lisa and Ben. Sentiment. Sam thought, how boring. Sam didn't care and he didn't care that he didn't care. He turned, stiffly, and walked away. Away from his brother and away from any answers he could receive.

No one would ever know about Sam's last moments with Lucifer, or the sudden love he had cherished very close for the seconds it lasted. No one would ever know that Sam would have been happier in the cage with Lucifer forever. When you are in love with Lucifer, not a lot else matters and being trapped in a cage, deep in the caverns of Hell is not so bad when you have your very own fallen angel.

But to Sam none of that mattered because he no longer remembered the love, the emotion or even the act. He was back on earth and he felt nothing. He just didn't care.


End file.
